peelfandomcom-20200213-history
08 July 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-07-08 ; Comments *'Thanks Pete. This is Kat’s Caravan and tonight we have Credit To the Nation recorded at Glastonbury and Chumbawamba also recorded at Glastonbury'. *An almost complete recording of the show is available. One track is missing from the recording. This is marked §, its details are taken from Lorcan's Tracklisting Archive . Sessions *None. The programme includes Credit To The Nation and Chumbawamba, both recorded at the Glastonbury Festival. No know commercial release for either performance. Tracklisting *Intensive Care Unit: ‘One In The Brain (12 inch - Ambulance )’ Sawtooth Recordings *Tse Tse Fly: ‘Cubby Hole (CD Single – Scaffolding )’ Cherry Red *Charlie Feathers: ‘Dig Myself A Hole (7 inch)’ Norton Records *Frankie Paul: ‘Pass The Dub Plate (?)’ Top Rank *Doo Rag: ‘Engine Bread (7 inch - Swampwater Mop Down )' Drunken Fish Records *Hop Wilson: ‘Be Careful With The Blues (CD - Steel Guitar Flash! )’ Ace Records *Frenzy Inc: ‘Jungle Bubbler (CD Single - The Bubbler )’ Pickaxe Records *Scum Of Toytown: ‘Jackboot Crusade (7 inch - Destruction Of Both Houses Of Parliament By Fire )’ Words Of Warning : (10:30 news) *Pussycat Trash: ‘Secret Rocket (7 inch - La La Ovular EP )’ Slampt : (JP: 'Welcome back to the programme that wears the coveted yellow jersey.’) *Ameba: ‘Minister Moonshine (12 inch - Ameba )’ Triumph Records *Rab Noakes: ‘Drunk Again (LP - Rab Noakes )’ A&M Records *Monoshock ‘Nobody Recover (7 inch - Primitive Zippo )’ Womb Records *Credit To The Nation Live at Glastonbury: : (tape flip) ‘Puppet On A String’ ‘Teenage Sensation’ ‘Come Dancing’ ‘Mr Ego Trip’ ‘Pump Your Fist’ ‘Call It What You Want’ *The Fall: ‘Telephone Thing (CD – Extricate )’ Cog Sinister *Cal-Q-Lator: ‘Dr Bradford (12 inch )’ MFS *Norm Burns & The Five Stars: ‘John F Kennedy Was Called Away (LP - Beat Of The Traps )’ Carnage Press *New Bad Things: ‘Josh Has A Crush On A Femme From Reed (Various Artists CD: I-5 Killers Volume 3)’ Schizophonic Records *Zion Train: ‘Ross Ice Shelf (LP - Natural Wonders Of The World In Dub )’ Universal Egg : (11:30 news) : (tape flip) *Superconductor: ‘Scum Is What You Are (Various Artists 2x7 inch - Up! )’ Helter Skelter § *Beaumont Hannant: ‘Waves Textures (CD – Texturology )’ General Production Recordings *Mambo Taxi: Two Nice Boys (CD - In Love With... )’ Clawfist *John Fahey: ‘Atlantic High (LP - Rain Forests Oceans & Other Things )’ Varrick Records *Chumbawamba (live at Glastonbury): ‘Give The Anarchist A Cigarette’ ‘Timebomb’ ‘Bad Dog’ ‘Money’ ‘Love Me I'm A Liberal’ ‘Rap Report’ ‘Enough Is Enough’ *Cocoa Tea: ‘Talk It (7 inch ) Digital B : (tape flip) *Cocoa Tea: ‘Talk It (Too Much Gun Business (7 inch ) Digital B (continued) *Done Lying Down: Throughout (7 inch - Septic ) Abstract Sounds *Naturists; ‘Naked In The Rain (CD Single ). Interactive Records : (12:30 news) *Man Or Astro Man: ‘Transmission From Venus 94 (7 inch - Astro Launch )’ Estrus Records *Prana: ‘Genesis (12 inch – The Genesis EP )’ Inter 1 records *Sack: 'What Did The Christians Ever Do For Us? (7 inch )' Lemon Records *Sweet C: ‘Natty Dread (?)’ Penthouse Records *Pork: ‘Don't Cry No Tears (7 inch – Grand Slam Baby )’ No 6 Records *Caveman Shoestore: ‘Four Years Old (CD - Flux )’ Tim/Kerr Records *Kyanganga: 'Nuvito Ma Baby (7 inch)' Best Sounds Records File ;Name *Peel Show 1994-07-08 ;Length *02:54:24 ;Other *Many thanks to the taper ;Available *Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector